


The Funny Tricks of Time

by DoreyG



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adoptive family, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Extra Treat, Force Ghosts, Gen, Mentors, The Force, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "An air vent almost dropped on me today.""Oh dear," Obi-Wan says, staring at her with mild concern. The only reason she can see his expression is because, as ever, he glows slightly. Otherwise the desert night would be far too dark for her to do anything but give up and go to sleep, "are you quite alright?"





	The Funny Tricks of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



> An extra treat for your prompt "Rey has a rather unorthodox teacher: Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi", set in a canon divergence where Rey had company on Jakku. Hope you enjoy!

"An air vent almost dropped on me today."

"Oh dear," Obi-Wan says, staring at her with mild concern. The only reason she can see his expression is because, as ever, he glows slightly. Otherwise the desert night would be far too dark for her to do anything but give up and go to sleep, "are you quite alright?"

"I'm fine. It missed me by an inch," she says dismissively, and settles down besides him. His expression of mild concern doesn't change, and she can't help but feel touched, "do you want to know the _reason_ why it missed me by an inch, though?"

"You are obviously eager to tell me," Obi-Wan says gently, reaching out to briefly touch a glowing hand to her forehead. She doesn't feel anything, Obi-Wan has explained - regretfully - that they exist on different planes.

"Because I sensed it before it fell," she says, smugly, and leans into the ghost of his touch anyway. If she uses her imagination enough, it almost feels like the warm touch of a father, "about a minute before the hinges finally gave out, I looked up and just _knew_ that something was coming."

"Oh, Rey," Obi-Wan says, sounding proud, and gives her an approving smile. She tries not to preen too much under it, but probably fails as impressively as ever, "you really are starting to get the hang of this. When are you going to leave this moon, and see just what you could do out there?"

She stares at him for a long second, slightly disbelieving, and then scowls and jerks away. No matter that they've been having variations on this conversation for the past ten years of her life, it still cuts her every time, "I don't _want_ to leave Jakku, I thought you knew that."

"Rey-"

"I have everything I need here," she says sullenly, spinning back to face him at the mouth of her makeshift home. She's never stormed away from Obi-Wan, has never quite been able to overcome the fear that he wouldn't be there when she got back, "I have a place to sleep, I have a job, I have enough to eat, I have _you_ -"

"And, of course," Obi-Wan interrupts her, his tone gentle. He never gets angry, he never loses his temper. It's almost like force ghosts have moved beyond that, "your parents could be back at any moment."

"...Yes," She says, and deflates slightly. He says it with such kindness, such understanding, that it's impossible to keep ahold of her rage, "my parents could come back at any moment."

"I'm sorry for pushing you," Obi-Wan says, just as gently, and smiles at her. It's not long before she gives in, sighs heavily and tramps back to sit at his side, "I really don't mean to. And for what it's worth, I really do understand the urge to hide away from the universe and wait for seemingly impossible things. I just... I care about you, Rey, and you deserve so much better than this."

She stares at him for a long second, and then glances into the distance to blink away tears, "I know you do."

Obi-Wan sighs, softly. And then draws himself up by her side and summons up his most cheerful tone, "now, then. Besides the unfortunate incident with the air vent have you managed any other force-related feats today?"


End file.
